Core Narrative 4- All In
Go to the All In beat of your Macro-Story and come up with a story concept about/during the event that targets the same demographic as the Monkey Wrench Beat. 18-30 M/W The Hero — Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? Amelia Michaels, a low class scientist that came with the first group of people to inhabit Mars. The Physical Goal — What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? Amelia wants to learn as much as she can about the world she lives in now and when she founds out just how dangerous everything is, she must alert her peers and family before it is too late and the bad aliens try to overthrow the humans. Emotional Goal — What is their emotional need? The emotional need is to be taken seriously as a scientist when she alerts her superiors. Personal Obstacle — What is their “fatal” flaw? She is so focused on being taken seriously that she tries to fix everything herself instead of having peers help her and it ends up being too late. The Villain — Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? The villain is one of her peers who is feeding the information that she is feeding to the bad aliens. justification — Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? Her peer feels justified because since we overpopulated Earth then we shouldn’t be going to other planets and destroying them. Supporting Cast — Quickly describe some main supporting characters. 1. Marcus McArdle – Her peer that is feeding her information to the aliens. 2. Neil Arthur – Her superior that does not take her seriously. 3. Niki Happ – A peer that supports her, but does not believe that she should be wasting her time. Locations — Describe the primary locations used in the story. 1. The scientist’s lab 2. The colony where the humans live. Logline — Create a logline for the story using the following template: As we settle into Mars, we find ourselves learning more about the new place we are calling home. When a low class scientist, Amelia, starts to notice patterns and issues, she dedicates her research to finding out more about the Aliens that are neighboring with, she finds herself in a downward spiral when her peer, Marcus, feeds her information to the people she is trying to protect her species from. Medium — With which medium will this story be created? Blog site Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium? I believe it could be great as a blog medium because we could see what she is writing as well as make videos of her sitting at her desk and making logs. We could also include photos and scans of documents and the blueprints to the layout. Platform- on what platform do you see this story being delivered or experienced ? Tumblr Why does it make sense for this platform? Does the story take advantage of the platform? With Tumblr, you have a lot of options to do just text posts, photo posts, and short videos. Additive Comprehension — What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? Examples may include: 1. Origin Story 2. Major Death 3. Character Reveal 4. Anticipated Showdown 5. Storyworld Reveal 6. Other Micro-Story Reveal The additive comprehension is the Storyworld is being more revealed as we also have an anticipated showdown. Bowl of Serial — Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? 2. Series Type of Series — If this is a series, circle the type of series it will be. 2. Episodic